Julieta Fiammatto Arst Capuleto
' Julieta Fiammata Asto Capuleto (ジュリエット, ''Jurietto), al principio de la serie tiene 15 años, pero en poco tiempo cumple los 16. Es la hija de los antiguos duques de Neo Verona, única superviviente del golpe de estado que dio Montesco. Se oculta en el teatro de Neo Verona bajo la apariencia de un chico, Odín y este a su vez es El Torbellino Rojo, el salvador de la ciudad, deshace los planes de los guardias y ayuda en todo a la gente. Está enamorada de Romeo, desde que le salvó la vida. Personalidad Es una chica animada, buena con la espada aunque nunca ha matado a nadie, al descubrir que es una Capuleto se preocupa mucho por el bien de la gente. Al enamorarse de Romeo todo cambia, y sus sentimientos llegan a interceder con sus intenciones de restaurar el orden en la ciudad y con derrotar a Montesco. Odín Con el fin de ocultar su identidad, ella se disfrazó de un chico y fue rebautizado como "Odín". Como Odín, Julieta ata su pelo largo atrás y lo oculta bajo una peluca. Cuando ella es la Red Whirlwind (Torbellino rojo en dub), lleva un sombrero que oculta parcialmente su rostro, lleva una capa roja y máscara negra y esgrime una espada. Relaciones Romeo: Está enamorada de él, y su amor supera toda ficción. Al final de la serie, los dos mueren, pero le enseñan al mundo una lección del verdadero amor y de cómo puede superar todo tipo de adversidades, llegando a durar hasta la eternidad. Cordelia: Su mejor amiga desde pequeña, ella la salvó después de que los padres de Julieta murieran, hasta que Conrad las rescató a ambas. Siempre se preocupa por Julieta y por su bienestar. Conrad: Salvó a Julieta y Cordelia en el golpe de estado que dio Montesco. Durante 14 años las ha cuidado y dado una casa, con la esperanza de que algún día Julieta volviera a reinar en Neo Verona como la última Capuleto. Antonio: Su compañero de aventuras cuando se disfraza de El Torbellino Rojo para salvar a las gentes de la ciudad. Además es uno de sus mejores amigos. Curio: Fue el profesor de esgrima de Julieta. Siempre ocultó sus sentimientos por ella. Francisco: Amigo de la infancia de Curio. También oculta sus sentimientos por Julieta. *Curio y Francisco prometieron proteger a Julieta a cualquier precio, para que algún día ella llegara a ser princesa de Neo Verona. Galería Julieta de Romeo y Julieta Anime y espada 2.png Romeo y Julieta Anime Primera cita.jpg Romeo y Julieta Anime Primer encuentro.png Juliet Fiammata Asto Capulet 1.jpg Juliet Fiammata Asto Capulet 4.JPG Juliet Fiammata Asto Capulet 5.jpg Romeo x Juliet 16.jpg Romeo x Juliet 6 (Destined to Love).jpg Romeo x Juliet 10 (The Akai Shippuu).jpg Romeo x Juliet 4 (Lovers in fire) 2.jpg Romeo x Juliet 18.jpg Romeo x Juliet 11 (together as far to Death).jpg Romeo x Juliet 12 (Kissing Before Death).jpg Romeo x Juliet 7 (A Little Romance).jpg Romeo x Juliet 9 (Upon the Sweetest Flower of all the Field) 2.jpg Romeo x Juliet 5 (Sealing Our Vows).jpg Romeo x Juliet 14 (Portada OST).jpg Romeo x Juliet 1 (Justice Love) 1.jpg Romeo x Juliet 8 (Upon the Sweetest Flower of all the Field) 1.jpg Romeo x Juliet 17.jpg Juliet Fiammata Asto Capulet 2.jpg Juliet Fiammata Asto Capulet 3.jpg thumb|290px|Primer beso de Romeo y Julieta thumb|300px|left|La muerte de Romeo y Julieta, un final trágico para ambos enamorados, que nos enseñan algo, una promesa de amor que va mas allá de la vida misma. thumb|left|270px|Julieta como Odín thumb|287px|El Torbellino Rojo Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Capuleto